


装醉】上

by xiaociwei



Category: BL - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 18:09:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15824217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaociwei/pseuds/xiaociwei





	装醉】上

“好了，课间休息一会儿，回来我们接着练习。”  
孩子们闹哄哄地三三两两围在一起，王琳凯擦着汗走到休息室喝水。  
手机提示有新信息，划开是卜凡让他去辅导班接儿子下课，说他有事要加班。

 

王琳凯回了个“收到”，摁灭屏幕去找上司请假，上司把文件摔的啪啪响，“王琳凯，你是不是不想干了？我可告诉你，现在有的是比你跳得好的老师，你给我拎清楚点儿！”  
他陪着笑脸退出去，路过走廊窗户时看见楼底下摆了个摊卖玫瑰，这才想起来今天是七夕。

脚步顿了顿，王琳凯接着往外走，机构里只开了电扇，他短衫背面透湿，前行的狼狈不堪，从后头看像形单影只的一匹幼狼，体骨硬且热，勉强维持着不让自己倒在荒天苍雪里。

 

开车去接了卜小林，男孩儿在后座上蜷成一团屈起指节往玻璃上画玫瑰，画完了问王琳凯，“爹地，老师说今天牛郎和织女相会了耶，每个人都要给爱的人送玫瑰花的，你有给爸比送吗？”  
王琳凯心里没来由地升起一股烦躁，摩挲着方向盘告诫自己儿子，“别听你们老师瞎说，我闲的没事儿整那干啥，那都是骗人的。”

卜小林固执地不肯罢休，“爹地，你爱爸比，就得给他买玫瑰。”  
“那他咋不给我买呢？”王琳凯在圆形彻底跳到红之间猛地踩下刹车，轮胎与地面撕扯出一声长而窄的“呲——”声，卜小林又忘了系安全带，跌回座位捂着额头掉眼泪。

王琳凯递给他几张纸，凶巴巴地训他，“下次再不系好安全带，还撞头。”  
“才不是，爸比开车从来就不会这样。”

手刹被他摁住往下坠，心脏似乎也跟着一同掉落摔的乱七八糟再接着驱动身体齿轮滚动，机械而反复，他只是在呼吸，妥协地呼吸，王琳凯安慰卜小林，“好了别哭了，给你买朵玫瑰花儿玩儿行不行？你不是想要吗？”  
卜小林不依不饶，在飞驰的车里要求他，“你得给爸比买。”

杨树直挺，距离很开，站在宽阔的马路两旁默不作声地倒退出视线范围，车窗上卜小林蘸着水涂抹出的玫瑰淡的不见踪影。  
再什么也没有了。

 

卜凡到家刚好晚上七点半，餐厅里两个圆盘上扣着罩子，王琳凯在客厅毫无灵魂地收看水果台播出的小鲜肉偶像剧，卜小林不在，回屋写作业去了。

他换鞋的声音仿佛惊醒了王琳凯飘远的思绪，噔噔噔跑出来迎接他。  
说是迎接，其实王琳凯跑到门廊拐弯处就停住不动，他们沉默地盯了彼此两秒，谁都不知道该说什么，末了王琳凯开口，“回来啦。”  
“嗯，”卜凡往里走，他觉得王琳凯刚才跑过来的姿势跟卜小林很像，像瘦弱的企鹅在天空飞来飞去，东倒西歪又可爱，但他没说，说出来就太肉麻了，不适合他们，他只是问，“你做的饭？那小子喜欢吃吗？”  
王琳凯把罩子掀开，推卜凡去洗手，“不爱吃就硬吃呗，我给他做就不错了。”

吃饭的时候王琳凯就在旁边百无聊赖地托着脑袋看，脚丫摆荡着来回游，不小心就蹭上卜凡小腿，细软毛发贴住他脚心，王琳凯心里一惊，抬起眼皮往上看，脚都忘了收回来，男人的下巴出现在他视线里，接着他看见嘴唇、鼻梁，最后是一双藏着惊诧的瞳孔。  
“你……”  
脚被王琳凯迅速撤回来，就像窃贼黑夜里的逃亡，只求能不被人发现。

“啊，那个啥，你以后能不能别老加班了，今天领导又骂我来着。”  
王琳凯垂下眼，抠着手心提起不相关的话题，他很久没有梦见过棕桐树与白茫茫的水，新结的南瓜和爬行的蛇，他现在的生活里只有开水壶底的水碱以及卜小林发烧后通红的脸颊。

他们很久不做了。

 

卜凡把腿往回缩了缩，完美而理想地接着他的话往下说，“我这不是马上就要升了吗，等我升了总监就能轻松多了，你再委屈委屈，我不挣钱谁养家呢？”  
“那照你这么说，我挣的钱就不是钱了呗？我的工作就不是工作了呗？这家跟我没关系啊？”  
“我不是那意思，”卜凡把筷子放下，大拇指顶着太阳穴旋转，“你怎么老瞎带节奏呢？我比你挣得多那不是事实吗，我又没让你辞职，接两天孩子能咋了？”  
“什么叫能咋了，能被骂，能被开除，我这工作请不了假你不知道啊？当时咱们怎么商量的，我送你接，现在倒好，你反悔了，我咋办？”

王琳凯嗓门儿很大，嚷嚷起来就像个炮仗，卜凡被他吵的头疼，提高了声调道，“我啥时候就反悔了？就这一个来月的事儿，王琳凯你说你至于不至于？非得吵吵，有那功夫你不如辅导辅导小林作业，天天看你那破电视剧，我就不明白了有什么好看的？能比你儿子学习还重要啊。”  
“我不会！我一个跳舞的怎么辅导他学习？”  
“那你就少说两句！”  
王琳凯腾地站起来，在喊出下一句话之前恍惚地想到这大概是他们那一周内的第四次争吵，“那你怎么不少说两句呢！你在这儿埋怨我什么，你投资亏钱的事儿我还没说你呢！”

吵架就像瘟疫，一经开始就无法阻挡地蔓延，从互揭伤疤到对骂往往只需要几分钟，杀伤力极强，堪比十个小强之家同一时间粘住一只虫。  
那条虫逐渐痛苦地成为地沟中的阴影，扭曲着死亡，留下残余汁液顽固地滞在纸盒上，王琳凯最终失控地拍着桌子吼叫，“操你妈，普凡，这日子没法过了！离婚！”  
卜凡喘着粗气攥紧拳头，“离就离！我怕你了还？”  
王琳凯踩着拖鞋哒哒哒跑出去，还是像飞来飞去的小企鹅，只是这时卜凡不再觉得他跟卜小林一样可爱，他噼里啪啦地把碗筷堆在一起拿着走向厨房，接着哐当踢上厨房门。

芒果台小鲜肉的剧播完了，所有的一切都渐渐冷却，包括争吵时弥漫的硝烟和那只被搁在床头柜上即将枯萎的玫瑰。卜凡看见他和王琳凯之间隔着的那条河不再波涛汹涌，从夏穿越到寒冬，河面挂着薄薄冰霜，可还是颤颤巍巍一踏就碎。  
也不知道卜小林听没听见，卜凡想。

 

北京的仲夏很热，今年还泛着点潮，汗水粘在皮肤上湿漉漉像是盖了保鲜膜，麻痒又让人透不过气，王琳凯关了电视去看卜小林，十一点半的夜晚，小男孩在床上搭着毛巾被睡的四仰八叉，他把温度上调到28，亲了卜小林一口。  
拧开主卧门把手时热浪狠狠拍击在他身上，房间里一片漆黑，仅有窗户外面洇进来的小块光亮，卜凡不知道什么时候回的屋，正踩在椅子上捣鼓空调，头都埋进打开的空调盖下。  
“……你在干嘛？”王琳凯咳了一声。  
看不见的灰尘在他身边旋转升腾，卜凡转过头来，表情在灰秃秃的暗色里模糊着，类似尴尬，又像无奈，他对王琳凯解释，“空调坏了。”

“哦，”王琳凯回答，想了想又问，“你洗过澡了吗？”  
“没有。”  
卜凡干巴巴的声音鼓胀着淌进王琳凯耳蜗。  
“你先洗吧，我再修修。”

没人再提起那场争吵、冲动下说出的离婚，这似乎是他们之间一种无言的默契与协定，让它就这样过去，像流淌的河水最终汇入大海，又有新的浪潮代替它们，王琳凯装不记得，卜凡装无事发生，日子往下跌跌撞撞地过。  
可再宽阔的河面也有旧水重填的一天，堤坝被摧毁，咆哮着向下游冲去。

 

卜凡洗完澡出来，王琳凯倚在床头看手机，只开了一盏小灯，晕黄光线在他瘦削锁骨上映出高楼尖端与华镁霓虹，深深浅浅浮动着起落，他只穿了短裤，脚趾将床单夹出褶皱。  
“空调可能得明天再修了，先凑合凑合吧，实在不行咱去客房睡。”卜凡拉上窗帘，这回王琳凯身上只剩灯火色而无街景图。  
王琳凯把手机扣在床头柜上，冲他摇摇头，“算了，客房还得收拾，太麻烦，别再把卜小林吵醒了，咱俩忍一晚上得了。”

卜凡没意见，于是并排躺下，王琳凯灭掉最后一株火苗，房间彻底陷入黑暗，他们离的很远，像是在避免贴近对方带来更多的燥热。  
王琳凯蜷着背对卜凡侧躺，手指张开伸出床帷，他想起八年前的仲夏夜，他们出去郊游野营，那时的帐篷里更热，稍微动一动都觉得自己是在火里游泳，可还是要靠在一起，他枕在卜凡胳膊上扭来扭去，沉而微酸的汗味钻进鼻腔里都满心欢喜，卜凡把他略微推开一点，过一会儿又靠到一起，像不断推石头上山的西西弗斯，掉下来复又上去。

窗帘被风吹的飘起角，王琳凯看见自己手指在漏入的明亮覆盖下仿佛镀了连接的薄翼，他成了有鳃有鳍的鱼类，可以在火海里摆着尾活下去，卜凡的小腿动了动，床单在他脚下偏移几毫米，王琳凯又变回去，窗帘静悄悄站在地板上。

 

“你睡着了吗？”他压着声音开口。  
“没有，太热了，”卜凡翻了个身朝向他弓起背脊，“怎么了？”

王琳凯一时语塞，自己也不知道为什么要出声，或许是因为那段突然涌上来的回忆，哪怕是苦的也自带吸引力，更何况那么甜。  
末了他胡乱扯了事来谈，“我想起来卫生间抽屉里那个白颜色瓶子的防晒过期了，你明天带下去扔了吧。”  
“放心吧，我前几天就扔了，”卜凡盯着天花板，似乎看见盘旋的飞虫，“小林最近英语班吸收的怎么样？”  
“不知道，”王琳凯嗓音干涩，“我不懂这些。”

卜凡曾经也总这么叫他，小琳，似乎他是站在荷叶里倾斜的小人族，一不留神就会和露珠一并滚落下去。

 

于是他们又陷入沉默，汹涌的沉默，野兽怒吼着被困在悬崖上，吞吃着崖土与树干，可还是不能出声，不过是包裹在球里供人观赏。  
“做吗？”卜凡忽然问他。  
王琳凯没说话，转过身去盯着他。

卜凡从床头柜里摸出润滑和套子，半直起身子压上去，他含住王琳凯滑动的喉结舔了几下就向下吻去，一串湿润斑驳的痕迹组成开掘糖果的隐藏支线，而他早已驾轻就熟寻到迷宫出口。  
王琳凯颤抖着，放任自己的瞳孔失焦，卜凡吻到小簇森林时他连脚趾都在蜷缩，然而肉体的颤抖呻吟带不来什么，他不再像前些年那样想哭，只是模式化地被推到情欲里漂浮。  
润滑剂被挤了一大半进去，卜凡在抚摸他，抠挖他，甚至跟他说话。

“琳琳。”卜凡叫他。  
他像被子弹击中，弹壳里装满草莓味棉花糖，眼泪徘徊在眼眶里泛起酸楚，“怎么了？”  
“我要进去了。”卜凡说。

王琳凯又重新完好无缺，子弹呼啸着消失在深邃黑暗中。  
“哦。”他说。

 

卜凡抬起他两条腿往里顶，没花什么时间就被轻松容纳与挤压，王琳凯喘着气扬起头，身体没有尽职尽责地反馈情报，像罢工了似的由着卜凡开采，他们太熟悉彼此，就像两具缠绵的人甬，能感受体温，却无法传递交换、互相慰藉。  
卜凡皱着眉停下来问他，“疼吗？”  
“不疼，你来吧。”王琳凯勾住他的腰。

接着卜凡一下一下撞上小圆凸起，他更热了，王琳凯也是，屋里的空气似乎流不动，鼻腔里躁哄哄，几乎烫的疼起来，卜凡的汗滴到王琳凯脸上再滑向脖颈，全都忘了去擦。  
“你说……卜小林，会知道咱们吵架吗？”卜凡马达似的摆着胯。  
王琳凯一下子失去兴致，他从快感中回神，疲惫顺着尾椎顶到喉咙口，“你问谁呢，”他说，“我啊……我他妈哪儿知道，我又……啊……不是他。”  
卜凡似乎也对这种疲惫产生了共鸣，草草操弄了几次就埋在深处不再动。

“洗澡吗？”他退出来靠在另一边的床头上。  
王琳凯点了点头，晃晃悠悠往浴室走，润滑从股间一道道流下来，“我明天请不了假，你自己看着办吧。”

 

重新躺下闭上眼，还是睡不着，又不想乱动，觉得肢体接触更热，王琳凯想起那支放在床头柜上的玫瑰，问卜凡，“你看到我买的花儿了吗？”  
卜凡似乎迟疑了几秒，“你买的？”他语气里带着歉意，“我以为小林拿回来玩儿的呢，都快死了，我就直接扔垃圾桶了。”

“没事儿，”王琳凯说，“小林让我买的，今天七夕，小孩儿跟着瞎闹。”  
“七夕？”  
“嗯，”王琳凯开始数着羊强逼自己入睡。

数到九十九的时候被卜凡打断。  
“咱俩不用过这种节吧。”卜凡说。  
“都结婚八年了过个屁，咱俩连纪念日都没过过，”王琳凯在卜凡看不见的地方抓住床单，“有钱不如给小林留着。”

“啊。”卜凡象征性应了一声。  
要睡着的前一刻王琳凯突然坐起来拿过手机放在他眼前。  
“咋了？”卜凡挠着头问。

王琳凯摁亮屏幕，凌晨一点零一分。  
“就算过也没事儿，”他说，“今天不是七夕了。”

 

羊数到第一百零一只，王琳凯睡着了。

 

 

tbc


End file.
